


Skinny Dipping

by sir_kingsley



Series: Destiel Summer Days [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe High School, Best Friends to Lovers, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, destiel summer days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a habit of talking Dean into activities that aren't always 100% legal. But this time, it might be worth the risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. Work has been a pain in the ass. Anyway here is part three of destiel summer days. Hope you enjoy!

Sammy loved swimming. The kid was like a fish out of water and every moment he spent on dry land was agonizing for him. Which meant Dean was spending his entire summer break escorting his punk ass little brother back and forth to the public pool and trying to make sure the kid didn’t roast his skin off. 

It wasn’t the way Dean had planned to spend his junior/senior summer. 

But there was upside to spending nearly every day at the pool. And it had blue eyes.

“Sammy, don’t run,” Dean barked as they exited the changing room. 

Sam stopped long enough to give Dean that I’m-thirteen-Dean-shut-up look and he was off again. 

Dean sighed and wandered to the deepest part of the pool, far from the screaming children and sweaty parents. 

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean leaned his head back, raising a hand to shield his eyes so he could see his best friend’s face through the glare of the sun. He smiled. 

“Heya, Cas.”

Cas had been lifeguarding at the pool for the past two summers. Because it wasn’t like he spent enough time in the water practicing with the school’s swim team. No, Cas had to go give up all his free summer days to the pool too. He was as obsessed as Sam, so much that Dean sometimes theorized they were half dolphin or something.

“Sam here?” Cas asked unnecessarily. 

Dean heard a loud splash then and turned to see a headful of shaggy brown hair break through the surface. “Yup.”

Cas laughed. “He should really consider trying out for the swim team.”

“I told him but he said he’s too busy with chess club or something.”

“Dean, the school doesn’t have a chess club.”

“Leave it to Sam to start one.”

Cas scoffed lightly, used to this brotherly banter. “I have to get back to work.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Castiel, guardian of the seven seas. Preventer of cannonballs and defender of chlorine levels.”

Cas snorted. “Someone sounds a little lonely.”

Dean rolled his eyes, fighting a blush at the almost flirtatious tone is Cas’s deep voice. “Oh, go blow your whistle, Novak.”

“I’ll blow yours,” Cas said with a wink.

There was no fighting this blush so Dean turned away, ignoring Cas’s chuckles as he went to find a seat somewhere in the shade. 

Things with Cas were… complicated. They’d been friends since elementary school. No one knew Dean better than Cas, not even Sammy. They’d gone through everything together. Puberty, Dean’s parents’ divorce, Cas’s dad’s alcoholism, sexuality crises. 

That’s really when things started to change. Cas came out as pansexual when they were fourteen. A year later, Dean finally had the courage to say he was bi. And very slowly their relationship had turned into this. This weird flirting. 

Dean didn’t know what to do with it other than laugh it off while with Cas then go to his room at night and scream in his head all night, _WHAT THE FUCK DID CAS MEAN BY THAT?_

To say it was frustrating was the understatement of the millennium. 

Sam finally wore himself out around 5:00. Well, actually, he was hungry. 

“I think my arms got sun burned,” Sam said, peering at his forearms.

“That’s what you get for not putting on sun block like I told you,” Dean chastised.

He might be thirteen but Sam was a master of the bitchface and he gave one to Dean after that comment. 

“Hey, you guys leaving?”

Dean looked ahead. Cas was walking toward them, slipping his sunglasses off to shock Dean with those stupid blue eyes. 

“Yeah, Shaggy here is hungry,” Dean said, nudging Sam’s shoulder and the kid hissed.

“Oh, no, but you’ll miss the seventeenth kid of the day pissing in the pool.”

“A real tragedy,” Dean drawled. “But I’m sure Sam the Merman here will have us back tomorrow.”

“Don’t call me that,” Sam grumbled.

Cas bent to study Sam’s skin. “Quite the sun burn there, Sam. Put some aloe on as soon as you get home.”

“Okay.”

“Let’s go, kiddo. See you later Cas,” Dean said, pushing past.

“Mmm,” he heard Cas say. “I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go.”

Dean looked over his shoulder. “Did you really just say that?”

Cas shrugged innocently. “It’s a classic.”

“If you guys are gonna do this again, can you please go get a room?” Sam grouched. 

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean said, shoving him forward. 

The boys’ mom was in the kitchen when they got home. “Hey boys,” she greeted. “Oh, Sam, what happened to your arms?”

“Sun burn,” he muttered. 

“Go get the aloe. Dean, I told you to make sure he wore sun screen.”

Dean held his hands up. “I did! He didn’t listen.”

“He was too busy staring at his boyfriend like a creeper,” Sam sneered on his way out of the kitchen, dodging Dean’s dirty look.

“Oh? How was Cas?” Mary asked. 

Dean rolled his eyes. Really, his own mother… 

After dinner, Dean helped with the dishes then ran to his room. He took a quick shower to wash away the scent of the pool and settled on his bed with his laptop. 

_Someone sounds a little lonely…_

_I’ll blow yours…_

_I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go…_

Fine. Normal. Completely normal. It meant nothing. Just a joke.

Dean logged onto Netflix.

Normal. Yes. 

_Oh my fucking god, no it’s not!_ Dean thought, mind whirling and body cringing. 

Normal friends did not say that to each other!

What the fuck was Cas doing to him? Like, really, blowing whistles, what the fuck?

Dean spent about a half hour trying to calm himself down, cursing Cas out mentally and taking really deep breaths.

He was drifting off with “Bob’s Burgers” playing on his computer when a distant tapping sound registered in his ears. He looked up, around, saw nothing. Then he heard the tap again.

It was coming from the window.

_No fucking way._

Dean got out of bed and approached the window slowly. Cas waved up at him, a big smile on his face. 

Dean pushed the window up and leaned out. “What the fuck are you doing?” he hissed.

“No questions,” Cas said. “Come on.”

“Dude, it’s…” Dean looked over his shoulder at his alarm clock. “It’s fucking midnight.”

“And?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, making what he thought was an obvious point, but Cas just stared back at him, oblivious and confident.

Dean sighed. “This better not be illegal,” Dean grumbled, closing his window.

He put on jeans and slipped into some tennis shoes then tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door.

“You’re supposed to come out the window,” Cas said, popping out of the bushes and scaring the shit out of Dean.

“Don’t do that,” Dean snapped, slapping Cas’s arm.

“Well, you ruined the moment.”

“You need to stop watching 80’s movies. You’re turning into a cliché.”

“You have no idea,” Cas said with a wink Dean could barely see in the glow of the streetlights. 

“Where are we going?” Dean whined as he followed Cas toward his car.

“You’ll see.”

“Better not be illegal,” Dean said again.

“Why do you assume it’s illegal?” Cas asked with too much innocence in his voice as he started the pimpmobile as Dean had named the gold monstrosity. 

“Because it’s you and because it’s fucking midnight.”

“Can’t a guy just show up at his best friend’s house at midnight and throw rocks at his window and ask him to go on a mysterious adventure with him without it being a crime?”

“No, Cas. Not when it’s you.”

Cas laughed. “Oh well.”

Dean’s gut was twisting because, first, Cas looked so excited as he drove them through town and this was the first time they’d been alone together in weeks, and, second, he knew with ever fiber of his being that whatever Cas was planning was illegal.

Dean’s theory was confirmed when Cas parked in the pool’s parking lot.

“Cas, what are we doing here?” Dean sighed.

“Swimming,” Cas said, wiggling his eyebrows before getting out of the car. 

_Don’t do it, Dean,_ Dean told himself. _This is just like last summer when he talked you into breaking into the school and you got detention for half a semester. He’s a dumbass. A beautiful, gorgeous dumbass._

“Dean,” Cas hissed. “Come on.”

“Fuck me,” Dean groaned and opened the car door.

Cas was standing by the seven-foot fence, studying it intently. He turned to Dean. “Okay, you’re going to have to give me a boost and then you’ll climb over.”

“Why the hell do I have to climb it? Don’t you have a key or something?”

“No, I’m just a lifeguard. And because we both know that you can. You jumped Mr. Turner’s fence and it was easily ten feet.”

“That’s because his monster of a dog was about to eat me!” Another incident that was Cas’s fault and had earned them two weeks of yard work for Mr. Turner in the middle of fucking July.

“Stop complaining and get over here!”

Rolling his eyes, Dean approached the fence and locked his hands together. Cas put one foot in and after a count of three, Dean was sending him over the fence. Cas dropped to the other side and smiled.

“Okay, your turn.”

Dean took several steps back for a running start, already regretting this. Then he was running forward. He latched onto the metal fencing and scrambled up, leaning over the top and twisting on his fall down to land on his feet. He turned and Cas was staring at him.

“That was hot.”

Dean blushed, blood already warm from the adrenaline of jumping. “Shut up,” was all he said, pushing past Cas to go stand by the water. “Wait, Cas, I didn’t-”

“Winchester, I swear to god, if you say ‘I didn’t bring swim trunks’ I will divorce you as my friend.”

Dean heard rustling and turned around. Cas had dropped his shirt and was unbuttoning his shorts. Dean might complain about how the swim team took up all of Cas’s time but one thing he was thankful for were the perfect abs the training had given Cas. Because, goddamn, he looked heavenly standing there without a shirt on, just miles of tan skin over sculpted muscle, messy hair and a dangerous smile. 

“I am not skinny dipping,” Dean said with a break in his voice. 

“Fine. Wear your boxers.” Even as the words left Cas’s mouth, he was dropping his own boxers. He raised his eyebrows arrogantly at Dean who felt suddenly paralyzed and then he shot off toward the water.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Cas just- He was- Just took them off- Naked. So naked.

“Dean, hurry before someone sees you!” Cas whispered. 

Dean turned dizzily, still in a haze of shock. He began to strip with numb fingers.

“Oh yeah, baby, take it off,” Cas purred.

He would have blushed but Dean’s body was already at full blushing capacity and if he got any redder they would be cleaning chunks of Dean from the pool in the morning.

Dean stepped toward the pool in just his boxers and carefully lowered himself into the water. He waded out till it was stirring around his waist, but didn’t get too close to Cas. It was hard enough trying not to look down without being right next to him. 

“You know, if we get caught, you’ll be fired,” Dean said.

Cas rolled his eyes. “They don’t pay me enough anyway. Besides, that look on your face would be well worth it.”

“You’re the worst,” Dean grumbled.

For that, Dean got a splash of water in the face. He blinked the drops from his eyes and glared at Cas’s grin. “Cas, don’t start this shit.”

“Start what?” Cas asked. “This?” And he splashed more water into Dean’s face.

“We’re not six anymore.”

“Who’s acting like they’re six?” Another splash.

“Cas…”

“Yes?” This time the water shot up Dean’s nose.

Dean coughed and sneezed and he heard Cas chuckling through it all. And that was the last of his patience and suddenly two seventeen-year-olds were in a splash war.

Dean’s eyes were burning and he was choking on chlorine but he was laughing through it all despite himself.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Cas gasped. “Someone is going to hear us. Stop. We have to stop.”

Dean lowered his hands. Cas was still smiling, wiping water from his eyes and pushing his hair from his face. Dean swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

He waded toward the edge of the pool and pulled himself out.

“Are you leaving?” Cas asked.

“I’m making sure that if the cops show up they’ll be too busy arresting your naked ass to catch me,” Dean retorted, making himself comfortable on the pool edge with his legs moving in the water.

“I always said loyalty was what I looked for most in a partner. Well, maybe second most.”

“What’s the first?”

Cas just wiggled his eyebrows again and dove under the water. 

Dean huffed out a shaky laugh. Cas was going to be the end of him. 

He watched silently as Cas swam around the pool, body moving fluidly and gracefully through the water, curving and flipping in a kind of dance that made Dean lick his lips.

Beautiful. Cas was just… _beautiful._

Cas came up for air, flipping his hair out of his eyes like a damn mermaid or something. He caught sight of Dean and tilted his head to the side and Dean felt the stirring of butterflies in his stomach at the familiar gesture. 

“What are you smiling at?” Cas asked, kicking toward him.

“Hmm?” Dean hadn’t even realized he’d been smiling. “Nothing.”

Cas looked skeptical for a moment, then his smile turned sly. “Okay, Winchester, how much for you to take those ridiculous boxers off and get back in the water?”

“You can’t afford it.”

“I’ll do your English homework for a year?”

“I can manage on my own thanks.”

“Rock, paper, scissors?”

Dean laughed and prayed it sounded more amused than nervous. “You know, you seem really eager to get my pants off.”

“Well, I’ve been trying for two years.”

Dean felt heat like nothing he’d ever experienced shoot through his body, so hot and wild he was surprised it didn’t turn the pool of water into a big cloud of steam. 

Cas just kept swimming closer, his eyes locked on Dean’s, pink lips still curved in a smile. “You gonna be okay, Winchester? You kinda look like you might explode.”

“I feel like I might explode…” Dean murmured, trying desperately to control the inferno burning under his skin. But Cas just kept getting closer and the blue eyes were just _there_ and he couldn’t make his heart stop thundering.

Cas’s hand fell on Dean’s knee and his eyes softened. “Dean.”

It was a word. Just a word. A name. But it held in it two years of unspoken confessions, avoided conversations, ignored feelings, and a single question that pulled at Dean so he was slipping back into the water in front of Cas, barely a breath between the two of them.

“I’m still not taking my pants off,” Dean felt he needed to make clear, his voice coming out very quiet.

Cas’s lips twitched and when he huffed a light laugh the air brushed Dean’s cheek. “Dean?”

“Cas?”

“You’re ruining the moment again.” 

Dean felt the words being whispered against his lips and then he just felt the press of Cas’s mouth to his, a gentle touch eager to become more and Dean obliged it, leaning closer into Cas.

Dean felt endless, star clusters under his skin and the ocean tide in his hands as he drowned in the sensations of wet lips, kisses that tasted of chlorine and pruning fingertips settling low on his hips.

Dean wasn’t sure who pulled away first but soon he could breathe again, his heart beating furiously, and he saw Cas’s wide eyes watching him and his gummy smile and, dammit, Dean’s heart sped up. 

And then he giggled.

Cas’s brow arched. “Not the normal reaction when I kiss someone.”

“I’m s-sorry,” Dean said, struggling to take a breath. “It’s just…” He erupted into another bout of giggle and had to actually wipe at his eyes.

“What is it?”

“I just… I just k-kissed my best friend. In a p-pool. At fucking one in the morning. And Cas, you’re… you’re…”

“I’m what?”

“Cas, you’re naked!” Dean threw his head back and laughed, laughed until his stomach muscles ached and there were tears freely streaking down his cheeks.

“That’s it, the magic’s gone.” 

Cas began to swim away and Dean jumped after him. “No, C-Cas, I’m s-s-sorry,” he said through his giggles. 

Cas just kept swimming. 

He eventually caught Cas and apologized with several kisses… right before the cops arrived.


End file.
